


its a date!

by crimine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, dumb dumb, hah, just them playing around, not much nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimine/pseuds/crimine
Summary: donghyuck is dumb. jaemin is cute. jeno is dumb.that's it





	its a date!

**Author's Note:**

> hiii everyonee, this is my first fic and english is not my first language so im sorry for any (many) grammatical mistakes huhu. but i love nomin. i love dumb jeno even more so why not eheh.

Jeno woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring through his phone. 

"What time is it?" He mumbled while checking his phone because truthfully he doesn't know how many times he clicked the booze button.

A 7:30 with blazing red light greeted him 

"What?!" He cursed under his breath while hustling through his sky blue bed sheet courtesy of his mother.

After going through his morning routine quickly, he picked what is on top of his pile of clothes and put it on hastily before grabbing his bag and run down the stairs to his front door. 

"I'm going first!" He shouted to his mom in the living room.

Running through the street he bumped into Donghyuck, his neighbour who was running like him. 

_Nice, I'm not the only one ___

__"Hey eyesmile, race you to school!" Donghyuck shouted while smirking at Jeno and oh no he is so not backing down from this._ _

__Being the competitive teens they are, they reached the school almost at the same time and saw Renjun waiting at the school gate._ _

__"Who reached Renjun first is the winner!" Jeno shouted while running faster._ _

__If that is possible_ _

__But he's the school sprinter so it's a given to say who would win but Donghyuck being the bitter as he is keeps on trying to win him every morning._ _

__"Hah, I won!" Jeno shouted while grinning sneakily to Donghyuck who pouted at Renjun who just laughed at him._ _

__"I thought you knew better Dongie," Renjun laughed a little more._ _

__"Hey, get your ass moving!" A shout came from above. They all look up and saw Mark with his head hanging out from a window._ _

__"You've got 5 minutes before you three got thrown in detention!" Mark shouts, reminding them that they're already late to class._ _

__Donghyuck, Jeno and Renjun sprinted to their shared class just in time after swinging by their locker to grab at whatever books they could reach and ran across the hallway to get to their class which for god sake is at the end of the hallway._ _

__"That was close," Jeno panted and leaned on his table feeling tired from all the running he had done._ _

__If Jeno is feeling tired then Donghyuck must be dying from all the running. He was never the fittest person, being in the school choir._ _

__"Hey, did you know that there’s going to be a new student coming in today?” Mark asked them but as Jeno was about to answer their teacher came with a kid with doe eyes and really white teeth which Jeno is sure brighter than his or Donghyuck’s future._ _

__“That must be the new student” Donghyuck mumbled, obviously still tired._ _

__It’s a little odd to have a new student coming in the middle of the school year. He wonders what his story were._ _

__“Attention class, this is Jaemin and he will be joining us starting today. No funny business please,” Mrs Kim said while pointing at Donghyuck who just rolled his eyes at the teacher. Obviously the teacher would say that because Donghyuck is the infamous school clown and is known for his playful nature despite being in the choir. Talking about being two-faced, _hah. _____

____“Introduce yourself please,” Mrs Kim said to Jaemin whose expression turned grim opposite from the one he had when he entered the class._ _ _ _

____“Hi, I’m Na Jaemin. I just moved here from Daegu, I hope we can all be friends,” Well, Jeno certainly didn’t expect for the new kid to have such deep voice. He almost fell for his angelic face._ _ _ _

____Almost_ _ _ _

____“Angelic?” Jeno slapped his face when he realised what he thought of the new boy._ _ _ _

____“I volunteer to slap your ugly face,” Donghyuck said with a smirk on his face. Jeno threw his eraser at him._ _ _ _

____“Alright Jaemin, you can sit next to Donghyuck.” Mrs Kim said while pointing at a very excited looking Donghyuck._ _ _ _

____Jeno thought Jaemin looked like he was regretting everything at this point but it’s quite hard to tell what he was thinking in that little head of his._ _ _ _

____“Hi Jaemin! I’m handsome Donghyuck, this is ugly Jeno, this is teacher’s pet Mark and this is smarty-pants Renjun,” Donghyuck announced very loudly and proudly with the intention for only Jaemin to hear but this is Donghyuck we are talking about, no such thing as inside voice._ _ _ _

____Jaemin just snickered into his hand while Jeno, Mark and Renjun groaned with the whole class laughing at them. Jeno thought he looked cute smiling._ _ _ _

______

_Wow okay, stop that Lee Jeno. That’s creepy ___

______“Hi, I guess I’ll be getting a title soon too yeah?” Jaemin asked while trying to hold his laugh._ _ _ _ _ _

______“For sure Jaemin, I’ll come up with som-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright Mister Lee, save that for lunch. We have a lesson to get through. Now open up your books to page 86,” Mrs Lee said while starting to write something on the board._ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck groaned while Jaemin laughed again before starting to open their textbooks._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lunch time, needless to say is chaotic with Donghyuck obsessing over Jaemin who seemed thrilled and relieved to have someone talking to him on the first day of school._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Say, Jaemin. Why did you move here?” Donghyuck asked Jaemin after getting their own lunch and settling at their usual seats._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh, my dad got moved here. It was only supposed to be my dad moving here but my mom thought it will be good for me to come along too,” Jaemin answered while trying to open his milk._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno took the milk from his hand and opened it for him instead._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Always the gentleman huh, Jeno?” Donghyuck smirked while watching Jaemin blushed a little at the action._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thankyou Jeno,” Jaemin said with his cheeks tinted red._ _ _ _ _ _

______And honestly, Jeno thought he was so cute._ _ _ _ _ _

_And I must be out of my mind ___

_________The rest of lunchtime went by with them asking questions to Jaemin and by the end of lunch, Jaemin is a part of their little group._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, which way is your house?” Jeno asked when they were packing their back by the end of the last period which thankfully, they had together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m going left, you?” Jaemin answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’re going left too, let’s walk together!” Donghyuck said while excitedly grinning at Jaemin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, sure,” Jaemin shrugged an they walked home together after saying goodbyes to Renjun and Mark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Jaemin, I came up with something,” Donghyuck said with a very serious face, which only resulted to Jeno and Jaemin laughing at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, I’m serious!” Donghyuck whined but they only laughed at him more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alright, alright. What is it?” Jaemin asked once he and Jeno had managed to stop laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fairy Jaemin,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Seriously?” Jeno dead-panned because all their friend got ugly nicknames hell even his are “Ugly Jeno” and he only met Jaemin for less than 24 hours and he got named Fairy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________

_Unbelieveable_ Jeno thought. 

__________“I like it!” Jaemin smiled at Donghyuck and the boy acted like he was being shot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ve been shot by your fairy-like smile Jaemin, Jeno save me!” Donghyuck wailed dramatically. It was honestly embarrassing because they were in the middle of the street with other people around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Shut up, Poop,” Jeno smirked and ran before a very furious Donghyuck ran after him_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I told you not to call me that, ugly!” Donghyuck shouted while running after Jeno. Which he obviously cannot catch because curse Jeno and his legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey, don’t leave me alone!” Jaemin shouted and both Donghyuck and Jeno looked back to see Jaemin running towards them before stumbling onto Jeno with an oof  
“Sorry, hehe,” Jeno said while showing his stupid eyesmile. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey look, it’s already my house!” Jaemin said, pointing at a very pretty looking house with cream coloured walls and white fences._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, guess we part here then,” Jaemin said_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, but hey! Give us your phone number so we can add you to our group chat,” Donghyuck said before Jaemin stepped into his house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah sure,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After getting his number, they both walked to Jeno’s house before parting as Donghyuck’s is two blocks away for his house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Later that night after washing up and having dinner, he was doing his homework when his phone lights up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________**3 new messages** ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Hm?_

____

____________He abandoned his homework and opened up his phone to see Donghyuck has added Jaemin to their group chat_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________PoopHyuck has added Jaemin <3 to the chat  
PoopHyuck : everyone, please welcome Jaemin!!!!!!  
Jaemin <3 : hye!  
Jaemin <3 : why is ur id like that?  


____________Jeno snickered at the question. They jokingly called Donghyuck that after the boy thought that number 2 business is the most interesting thing ever when they were 7._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Jenojam : he’s a poop thats why  
PoopHyuck : gtf away from me you ugly  
Jenojam : ;ppp  
PoopHyuck : who th uses that thing anymore.  
PoopHyuck : u obviously  
Jaemin  < 3 : haha  
Renjun : hi Jaemin!  
Jaemin <3 : hi!  
Mark : yow man  
Jaemin <3 : ssup  
Jaemin <3 : hehe  
PoopHyuck : UWU  
Jenojam : hyuck shut up  
PoopHyuck : u shut up  
Mark : alright let’s not fight here.  
Jenojam : .  
PoopHyuck: .  
Jaemin : you guys are interesting haha. well gotta do my homework now, talk to u guys later. byee  
PoopHyuck : BYEE UWUWWW  
Jenojam : ew 

____________Jeno left it at that because at this rate he’s gonna be fighting with Donghyuck all night and he doesn’t want that because his homework is not gonna get done and if it’s not done his mom will probably nag him which is not good.  
And he was gonna continue doing his homework when his phone buzzed again. Rolling his eyes, he mentally get ready to fight Donghyuck on whatever the boy was planning on doing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaemin : hey_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Okay well that is not Donghyuck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jeno : hey  
Jeno : whats up  
Jaemin : nothing just thought to hit you up  
Jeno : oh well  
Jeno : there’s nothing interesting here haha  
Jeno : I was actually gonna go do my homework right now, if you will excuse me haha  
Jaemin : oh yeah right, sorry  
Jaemin : but wait, do you wanna like, hangout sometimes? Just the two of us 

__

____________He doesn’t know where this is going but he already likes the thought of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jeno : yea sure  
Jaemin : it’s a date  
________

well, _shit_

**Author's Note:**

> hi you've made it to the end. thankyou :')  
> do comment if there's any mistakes!!


End file.
